


Purple Rain

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	Purple Rain

Some DonnieXRaph love  
Written for the Writer Nexus Captured/Caught Contest  
As title suggest was inspired by the song Purple Rain by: Prince  
Warning:TCEST

 

The pain of loosing something you wanted so badly sometimes can only be compared to loosing the one thing you loved most. Well tonight, a certain purple banded brother was racing through the tunnels of New York's sewers for fear he'd done just that. His home, his family, and worst of all the object of his heart's desire. But how? How did it all go so wrong so fast? Much like the storm raging above over the city, it built up over time and finally everything bottomed out. Turning again and again until he was lost in the familiar maze, certain no one could follow him as he sank in a deserted corner to weep his heartbreak away in peace. 

The day had begun like all the others, a late night and early morning. Coffee, short greetings with his brother and father, more coffee, a detailed breakfast made by the youngest, more coffee, and finally when his mind and senses where fully awake the perfume of the red banded brother came into the room. Since hitting puberty something in the smells of each of his brothers changed, he figured it was more due to their turtle heritage and could easily reasoned away. However something about the brawniest of his brothers refused to let biology be ignored for logic. Every day for the last three months had been both hell and bliss, being paired with Raphael was both the best and worst part of training and missions. 

April, though still fetching and enchanting, had fully friend zoned.He found little appeal in mating with a human female and even more so with someone who was just as docile and complacent as himself. No, what his ideal mate seemed to be was someone strong and reliable. Someone who would both protect and guide him, a mate that could easily over power his strength and challenge his mind every day. Certainly all three of his terrapin brothers could easily meet the later ideal, but the raw power and passion he longed for could only be found in the short tempered hot head. 

"Why him?" Lamenting in a pool of salt and sorrow his mind recalled every moment he was able to steal a touch or embrace from his brother. Things were going well, he was content loving him as a brother and enjoying the smallest of touches. "Why did I have to screw it all up in front of everyone at that! Damn it!" Slamming his fist in frustration the lace of pain sent his heart into a frenzy, pound hard against his plasteron. 

For months he found every excuse to send time with him, the bike he took such good care of was his favorite escape with his brawny brother. His muscles flexed with stubborn bolts, the sweat on his skin only fueled the fire burning between his thighs, watching every movement gave his overly creative mind more than enough reference to indulge in later. So many long days and night in the garage, and it seemed his older brother didn't mind his company either. More and more it became Raph to invite him to spar or work on some machine together, he truly had it made. But that damn instinct, the animal inside his body, had to take it all away and cause so much trouble. 

 

"Damn where could that egghead had gone?" Keeping up with Leo was a challenge, bounding after Mikey was a workout, but trying to keep pace in a maze with a brother smarter than Herodotus was a fool's quest. Well his family always said he was the foolish one. Why would Don pull something like that and run off? 

The day was like another normal day, late night, last to get up, listen to Leo complain, enjoy the grub, and start training. Recently Don had explained that they were going to hit puberty soon and that their bodies would change along with some animal stuff. He already knew the turtle aspect of it all thanks to Spike. Smells really did a number on his pet when he hit his height of growth. Sure enough each of his brothers began to smell different, especially Donnie. Something sweet and a little spice mixed in made being around him very preferable. He figured same had to been for the nerd because he seemed to want to do nothing but spend time around him. 

So why did he freak out? It's like it wasn't totally obvious to the entire place that he had a thing for him. Raph even had talked to their father about what the new smells and changes would mean. He got some awkward talk about flowers and rivers or some old Japanese proverb like that. But he understood that they were growing, healthy, teenage, guys; his only rule was they be smart about whatever it lead to and that whatever would develop won't get them killed in battle topside. 

"I thought he was suppose to be the smart one." His brother was a genus in his own right, but after months of spending time roaming the tunnels and rooftops he'd learned how to predict where the brainiac was bond to end up. Turning a sharp left the scent of a cinnamon and sweet roll filled his beak, the trail was getting hotter and so was the pocket beneath his belt. 

The rain felt cold and punishing on his already chilled body, the run had done nothing for warming his skin and the shivers blended with his wracking sobs. A deep shuddering breath made his heart skip, the strong musk flooded his nostrils, Raphael had managed to find him. Even though he'd taken every long byway and backward trail he could manage to get away. Panicked his eye turned skyward and not thinking anything other than escape he went topside. 

"I can't, I can't face him after that...not now. Not ever..." He reached the rooftops in no time at all and began to run with everything he had. 

The grate scraped loudly against the street above and gave away the position of his lost sibling. "He's goin' topside? Guess he ain't in his right mind." With the foot gone from the city and all Purple Dragons behind bars there was little fear of an enemy attacking his vulnerable prey. The rain would be perfect cover for both their scent and movement, making tracking one another harder. But it seemed Donatello had forgotten on little detail. 

"I own these rooftops lil bro! You just made the chase harder on yourself!" The shadow leaping across alley ways and zip lining over power lines showed him the route in which the younger planned to escape."You're not gonna get away from me Donnie boy!" The open room made it no effort at for him to open up his powerful legs and gain momentum. In an instant the distance between them had drastically decreased. "Not this time." 

Running blindly anywhere that would give him the upper hand his heart was caught between getting away and wanting to be caught. Something in the look of his brother's amber eyes made his shell tight and his tail tingle. He was being hunted and that though alone made the prey part of his nature beg to be released and dominated by the stronger male. "Leave me alone Raph! I've caused enough trouble! Please! I don't want to be in any more pain!" 

"Pain?!" Finally the slip up he was waiting for came, his chance was one misstep causing the purple ninja to double back and look for a second route. "Too late." It was over and in a flash he had the egghead pinned wriggling beneath his strong arms. "End of the line Donnie, now you're mine." Without giving him time to fight back he pressed his beak to his brothers and locked them both in a passionate kiss. 

The kiss was deep and strong, the raw fire burned through his defenses his mind fogged over. Then something heavy and hot slithered through his lips tasting even more. Sweet musk barraged his senses, the sweat from the chase mixed with summer rain made the scent of a strong mate intoxicating. He was defeated. Fully, sweetly, completely, defenseless against the stronger male's advances then again that terrible reaction crept it's way from deep in his chest. A shrill sound bubbling from the depths of his heart to the surface and reverberating through their kiss. 

The sound vibrated from his lips and seemed to tickle the lowest part of his body making his toes curl and his tail uncurl. "Donnie..." He husked the name instinctively rubbing his scent all over his mate. Marking what was now his. "I caught you Don. You can't run anymore and you can't push me away." Growling as he bent forward to capture the lips once more he grounded his plates hard against his captive. "You're mine an' I ain't gonna let you escape." As their plates clicked and scraped he let his own powerful churr rumble to the surface enjoying the deep blush it earned in response. 

"R-Raph, you-?" He couldn't believe it, his hot headed brother chased him all around the city to claim him. "Alright, you caught me. Please...I-I don't know." 

"Don't talk egg head. I'll lead ya to a place your mind won't be able to keep up with. I may have caught you but you captured me." With those final words he made good on his promise. Dipping below the shutes and plates he sipped the rain from every crack and crevice till his tongue swiped over the hidden pocket just beneath his belt. 

At the strong behest Donnie took no time in exposing his member to the waiting lips of his elder. The rush of heat and wetness made his toes curl tight as his hips moved involuntarily pumping into that inferno of pleasure. The encasing pocket of his mouth made his breath hitch, it felt amazing. Fearing his heart would give out he managed, with some difficulty, to pull the aggressive assault from his body. But the respite was short lived. His legs was spread wide with no prethought the pressure under his tail sent his mind reeling. 

"WAIT!" His chocolate eyes went wide as the cocky grin spread across the emerald beak. Hungry golden eyes locked on his center making his throat clench.

"No way Donnie boy. Three whole damn month I've been hold'n back an this big thing ain't gonna take care of itself." Lowering his gaze he couldn't hold back the arrogant chuckle at the gasp from beneath him. "Thanks for that, I'll make ya feel good bro. Just relax." 

The pure sight of his thick and throbbing flesh made all fear disappear, suddenly he was feeling needy. "Alright, I'll try." 

"Don't worry, you'll be on cloud nine in no time." Leaning in for another burning kiss he began again. 

No time at all and Donnie was panting at his hands, literally. As soon as he was certain the younger terrapin could take all he could give the real fun began. Thrusting slowly at first he painfully waiting for his lover to adjust to the new sensation, finally the tight ring relaxed enough to allow fluid movement. 

"Now strap in nerd, you're about to get a real wake up call." The next hour was mixed with grunts, calls,churrs, and afeeling niethe rhad ever experienced before. 

The thunder drowned out their voices but the rain only heightened their pleasure. The chase was well worth the reward. The hunter who had caught his prey quickly became the captive.


End file.
